<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Florets ❀ by winterevanesce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348314">[VID] Florets ❀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce'>winterevanesce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Grace VanderWaal - Freeform, Graham Verchere, Teen Romance, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Don't let go of me.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stargirl Caraway/Leo Borlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Florets ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vidder: Kitty<br/>Fandom: Stargirl (Disney+ Movie)<br/>Genre(s): Romance<br/>Song/Artist: Florets by Grace VanderWaal<br/>Software(s): Vegas Pro 14</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>YOUTUBE (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6Qf2mTQjRs">link</a>)<br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
  <p>Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!<br/>
~XoXo Kitty</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>DIRECT DOWNLOAD:</strong> <a href="http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Stargirl-Florets.mp4.zip">MP4</a></p><p><strong>CROSSPOST:</strong> <a href="http://winterevanesce.net/">Website</a> | <a href="https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/613773459752992768/dont-let-go-of-me-stargirl-fanvid">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/winterevanesce.edits/">Instagram</a></p><p><strong>NOTES:</strong><br/>Highly recommend watching this movie. It is on Disney+. It is so adorable and I really wanted to create a cute short edit on Stargirl and Leo. I added text to this video (basically for practice) since I don't normally with my vids and it seemed to fit very nicely with this edit.</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>